


Lullaby

by ALovelyDeath



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abandonment, Akira is only mentioned, Blood and Gore, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALovelyDeath/pseuds/ALovelyDeath
Summary: Eto has her first meal and tears apart a family.For mother's day





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> For Uno who does so much for me.
> 
> Still not sure how I feel about this because Eto is a very difficult character for me to write. But I liked it enough to post and I'm starting to dig my new experimental style.
> 
> I wanted to post this for mother's day.

The trickle of blood, the smear of death runs down her wrists in thin lines as she brings her hands to her mouth to taste the sweet, sweet nectar of human flesh. Her first taste. 

For fourteen years she's lived off ghoul flesh, resorting to cannibalism, a subpar substitute for the real thing as she's recently realized.

The blonde human beneath her groans and reaches with a shattered arm for her quinque which lies just out of her reach. She won't ever get that far.

Still focused on the blood dribbling down her fingers Eto spares no second glance for her half dead meal as her foot comes down on the woman's disfigured hand, the sound of bones snapping almost drowned out by the human's cries of pain. She gurgles something. It sounds like a name but there's so much blood gushing from her mouth it's hard to be sure; and Eto doesn't care either way.

She's surprised the woman has held out this long, put up as much of a fight as she did. Eto has never fought a human before but she would classify her as strong. Her so called comrades did leave her behind after all. She wonders if all humans will hold out this long while dying. She's excited to find out.

The team of investigators left her easily enough, except for the one who had to be restrained and escorted by three others. His screams echoed down the hallway for an eternity, calling the woman's name with increasing desperation, pleading with the others to let him go, to let him help her, let him go with her.

The woman had not wavered once.

She tastes heavenly.

Eto rolls her onto her back with her foot and stares into her prey's eyes. The woman's chest is barely moving now, just shallow erratic breaths and obviously hallucinating because even now with her shattered arm and hand she's reaching for Eto.

“A-A-”

Again that stupid name passes her lips.

Eto can't help but giggle, almost intoxicated with the taste of human flesh. It's what her species is meant to eat. Not other ghouls, but the weaker breed. That giggle turns into a laughing fit which turns into hysterics.

Humans are so stupid and weak, they can't protect anything and this woman proved it. They can try, but that's all they are capable of. This woman hadn't stopped her, hadn't even wounded her, and this was the best the infamous ghoul killing terror known as the CCG could offer? They're pitiful really.

“A-A-A-” she mouths the rest of the name, her glossy eyes fixated on Eto but not seeing her. This would be pitiful if it were not so funny. 

Eto's laughter dies down as she thinks of the human's husband from earlier, the screaming one. Her smile fades away into a thin line of tight lips. They probably had a family together. Kids perhaps. A pet animal. A home. All those things she's heard about but never experienced because her own father is a coward.

Sudden fury pulses through her veins and a thick veil falls over her eyes. She wonders how the man would taste. If there's a difference between males and females in taste. She imagines his screams.

She cares not that she's tearing apart another family, not when her own was torn apart before she could remember her mother, not when her father abandoned her. The only things on her mind besides this meal is her bastard of a father who was too weak to fight to save his family and how stupid the idea of family really is, how stupid she was for longing for it as a child.

Unfortunate for the woman under her heel that she chooses the worst moment to say her final words. “...A...kira...”

Leaning down Eto grabs both sides of the woman's face with her hands, an almost tender, loving expression on her face as she cups those pale, blood smeared cheeks. The human falls silent, unfinished sentence hanging in the air. Eto smiles at her and snaps her neck.

She doesn't want to hear this child’s, name. A child who grew up with a family and will grow up with a father.

Eto drops the body back to the floor carelessly and sits next to it. She hauls the body over to her and cradles it against her chest like she imagines a mother would do and softly sings a lullaby.

Her haunting voice echoes down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
